


O Coração de Vidro

by athousamiyears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Modern Era, Multi, Pagan Gods, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/pseuds/athousamiyears
Summary: Alluka Zoldyck e Zushi nem sequer se lembram de uma época onde eles não se conheciam, muito menos onde eles não se odiavam. Para o desprazer deles, descobrem que são as reencarnações mortais de Eros e Psiquê, e que precisam achar um objeto conhecido como Coração de Vidro para impedir a volta do titã Cronos e que ele destrua o monte Olimpo. Mas em um dia, o único em que teria como achar o tal coração, um ataque acontece e Alluka profere o feitiço incorretamente, fazendo o dono do coração, seu irmão Killua, se apaixonar. Agora precisa dar um jeito de quebrar esse feitiço e conseguir o coração imediatamente pra impedir a desgraça certa.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	O Coração de Vidro

**Author's Note:**

> Mil perdões se tiver algum erro gramatical, eu não sou muito boa nem paciente pra revisão. Ah, e também não faço a mínima ideia de quantos capítulos vão ter, podem ser 5, podem ser 10, podem ser 30... Não faço ideia.

Alluka saiu correndo de sua pequena cabana no meio da floresta e contornou as árvores que estavam no caminho da direção que seguia, ansiosa e preocupada. Seus pés estavam descalços, o que os faziam ficar levemente machucados por estarem em contato brusco com os galhos no chão e as plantas rasteiras que seguiam todo o caminho. Com uma cesta de madeira no braço, ela pegava algumas pequenas plantinhas, folhas e frutos rapidamente, jogando-os na cesta e seguindo seu caminho. O cabelo preto longo voava por seus ombros e seu vestido vermelho, branco e rosa prendia com a barra em algumas raízes de árvores que saíam do chão, fazendo-a perder mais tempo ainda tendo que se desprender. Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente conseguiu ver o destino, que estava a uns cinquenta metros dela. Agilizou ainda mais os rápidos e pode ver um pouco do cabelo preto picotado de Zushi, que estava a esperando impaciente.

— Finalmente! — berrou para que ela pudesse o escutar — Sabe a quanto tempo estou esperando a bonita aí aparecer?

— Desculpa, eu tive que pegar outras coisinhas pra isso. — e pôs a cesta em cima de uma mesa de pedra, onde estava, no meio, uma pequena fogueira e um mini caldeirão em cima, com água borbulhando. — Você já começou?!

— É claro, achei que você ia chegar aqui vinte minutos atrás!

— Tá parecendo que Psiquê não é tão paciente e amável assim. — resmungou baixinho, mas o outro ainda conseguiu ouvir.

— Não sabia que Eros era o Deus do atraso. — rebateu, querendo iniciar uma discussão. Quando Alluka pegou uma das frutas da cesta, ameaçando disparar contra o rapaz, uma voz berrou dentro de suas mentes.

_ Parem! _ mandou, fazendo os dois abaixarem a cabeça, envergonhados.  _ Imagina se Psiquê e Eros souberem que concederam os últimos resquícios de suas almas para continuarem vivos através de dois barraqueiros como os dois aí?! _

— Desculpa, mãe… — pediu Alluka, avermelhada.

— Foi mal, deusa Afrodite. — disse Zushi, igualmente corado.

_ Vocês sabem o que precisam fazer, o oráculo já deixou sua profecia. Não se percam por causa de briguinhas tolas, ao menos foquem no amor entre vocês em sua vida passada. _

— É difícil pensar que eu fui até o Hades por causa dessa criatura. — falou e recebeu uma maçã na cabeça, jogada com tamanha força que o fez se desequilibrar e cair na terra, sujando as roupas velhas que faziam questão de usar.

A voz da Deusa da beleza não pôde mais ser ouvida e ambos chegaram à conclusão de que ela já estaria irritada demais para aguentar aquela briga mais ainda. Alluka voltou aos seus afazeres, abrindo uma parte escondida da pedra, revelando seu livro de magias. A capa era feita de couro com um pequeno buraco na frente, onde cabia somente a ponta de um dedo indicador. Ela o enfiou ali, espetando levemente. Quando o tirou, viu uma gotinha de sangue saindo pelo furo. Então o livro abriu de supetão e a garota começou a folheá-lo com agilidade e um pouco de ansiedade. Só teria uma chance de realizar aquele feitiço, não poderia deixar que a desistência da imortalidade de sua vida passada fosse em vão.

Eros e Psiquê, os dois amantes do panteão grego, estavam completamente apaixonados e viviam sua imortalidade juntos através dos séculos. Mas uma profecia estragou momentaneamente a felicidade que eles julgavam eterna. Cronos, o rei dos titãs, estaria se formando nos confins do Tártaro, juntando peça por peça dele mesmo e se preparando para voltar. Na profecia, dizia que Cronos iria conseguir juntar todas as partes dele espalhadas e usaria o portador de um dito coração de vidro para voltar de vez e derrubar o Olimpo. Para piorar tudo, a profecia exigia que dois deuses desistissem de sua imortalidade para encarnar como mortais para conseguirem achar o portador que seria usado pelo rei titã e impedir a queda do ocidente. Acabou que Eros e Psiquê decidiram tomar essa profecia para eles, em um grande e tolo desejo de sentir — no caso de Psiquê, pela segunda vez — a excitação perigosa da mortalidade. E ali estavam eles: Eros em Alluka e Psiquê em Zushi. Mas diferente do esperado pelos Deuses (principalmente por Afrodite, que passou por grande raiva envolvendo o relacionamento de seu filho com a mortal), os dois agora se odiavam por completo, como se o amor tivesse sido deixado junto com a imortalidade. A questão é que Alluka, após descobrir o que Eros havia feito, sentia uma necessidade de realizar o que ele queria. Se conseguisse, ela e Zushi voltariam aos seus corpos originais e teriam sua imortalidade de volta. Era muito peso nos ombros dela e do acastanhado que a acompanhava — embora ela não desejasse ter a companhia dele, mas já que era um lanço necessário, aceitaria sua sina. Foi perdida nesses pensamentos que ela finalmente achou a página com o feitiço que tanto queria: o feitiço para encontrar o coração. Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, logo as palavras foram escondidas atrás do vermelho expelido por um tomate amassado que foi jogado contra a página.

— Mas que porra…? — a garota olhou pra cima e viu dois seres pretos e cinzas, que pareciam um cruzamento de aranhas com humanos, segurando mais frutas para jogar no mesmo lugar. — Zushi! — ela gritou e o acastanhado olhou pra cima, logo pegando duas pedras grandes e pontudas, banhadas no rio Estige, e atirando na cabeça das criaturas, que se transformaram em pó. Alluka olhou para frente e viu mais seres, de várias espécies, vindo na direção deles. Pôde ouvir passos atrás dela, então procurou a outra abertura da pedra, pegando o estilingue de Zushi e as facas que usava, jogando a arma do rapaz para ele. — Você pega os que estão atrás de nós, eu pego os que vêm pela frente. — e bateu as lâminas uma na outra, correndo na direção dos monstros e seus olhos tomando uma coloração escura.

As facas dela, um punhal e uma faca de cozinha que roubou antes de fugir da casa da família Zoldyck quando fora chamada por Afrodite para realizar a missão logo, também eram banhadas no rio. O punhal era tão amolado que fazia cortes profundos apenas de se passar com delicadeza na pele, e a faca de cozinha era capaz de cortar as coisas mais duras existentes.

Chegou perto dos monstros e começou a desferir golpes neles, vendo-os se tornarem pó e sumir temporariamente. Com o punhal, cortou a garganta de dois um em seguida do outro, vendo sangue podre escorrer e enquanto eles se afogavam no próprio sangue, se tornavam a poeira infernal que tinha uma sensação de já ter visto muito. Talvez fosse a lembrança da vida como Eros.

Seu vestido estava melado com o sangue e suor escorria por sua testa, seus braços igualmente úmidos, concentrando um pouco da poeira do Hades que voava, grudando em suas roupas, pele e cabelo. Ela também sofria alguns golpes, como um soco forte que cortou seu lábio inferior e um corte feito na bochecha da garota, que sangrava bastante. Zushi parecia estar bem, mas também havia sofrido com os ataques e tinha alguns machucados nos braços e no torso, que estava visível pelo pano da camisa dele ter sido praticamente triturado pelos demônios. Um dos seres estava chegando perto do livro, quase colocando suas mãos imundas nele, mas a garota foi mais ágil e arremessou o punhal nele com tanta força que puxou a cabeça do monstro consigo no ataque, batendo na árvore e sumindo em pó.

— Sore olot, rerrom ári êcov aroga. — berrou a criatura, segurando o pescoço de Alluka, a enforcando enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra uma árvore pontuda, machucando suas costas.

— Meu nome é Alluka, seu filho da puta. — e cortou o braço do bicho, conseguindo se soltar e não perdendo tempo, cortou sua jugular imediatamente.

Puxou a faca cheia de sangue de demônio, ela correu — um pouco manca, só então percebendo o grande furo que havia feito na coxa esquerda, que liberava uma perturbadora quantidade de sangue — até a pedra, onde Zushi se recuperava do ataque.

— Vão vir mais. — ele avisou, sentindo a presença demoníaca chegando perto. — É quase meio dia, precisamos fazer isso logo.

— Eu sei, porra, dá pra me ajudar em vez de me agilizar?! — gritou jogando o tomate amassado que estava no livro na cara suja de poeira e sangue dele.

Ela voltou a acender a pequena fogueira que havia se apagado e jogou os ingredientes do feitiço de rebolo dentro do caldeirão, pegando o cilindro com seiva da árvore de Ártemis e despejando metade ali dentro. Olhou para o livro, mas suas palavras estavam quase ilegíveis por causa do ataque.

— O dono do coração de vidro — apertou os olhos, lendo com dificuldade — vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro que ver quando a flecha o cortar?

Nesse momento, uma bela flecha com ponta de esmeralda e um fio de ouro indo de uma ponta a outra se formou dos ingredientes, subindo lentamente enquanto apontava para alguma direção — certamente a de quem era esse tal dono do coração. Sua calda era feita de plumas e o meio era metade de madeira, metade de rubi, que se cruzavam e circulavam perfeitamente. Algo divino que doía os olhos de quem via.

— Tu fez um feitiço de amor? Tu é burra ou o quê?! — Zushi veio correndo, também mancando. Certamente estava machucado na perna, como ela.

— Essa merda tava ilegível, caralho! — a outra berrou de volta, apontando pro livro sujo.

— E você profere um feitiço desses em voz alta sem ter certeza?

Alluka ia responder mas ficou calada, sentindo o ódio pulsar em suas veias. Ódio por Zushi por ser um escroto desde sempre, ódio pelos demônios idiotas que certamente estavam vindo mais e mais, e ódio por si mesma. Aquela era sua única chance, a única de impedir o ataque de Cronos, e ela se sentia inútil para fazer até isso.

_ Não _ , pensou,  _ não é minha única! _

— Apolo! — o invocou, desesperada. Tinha que dar certo. — Por favor, nos ajude a chegar no destinatário dessa flecha encantada.

Assim que ela disparou em velocidade, uma luz clara os rodeou e os dois fecharam os olhos automaticamente, sentindo-os doendo pela claridade.

Em poucos segundos, eles já estavam em uma rua praticamente deserta, com algumas pessoas passando pra lá e pra cá. Estavam tão focados em chegar logo onde queriam que nem se importaram com dois jovens estranhos e machucados no meio da rua. Alluka olhou para todas as direções até que o viu. Seu cabelo branco típico e os olhos azuis que a confortaram quando ela estava mal na época em que estava presa na casa maldita. Sentiu vontade de ir até ele e o abraçar com força, devido aos vários meses longe dele, mas tinha que se focar na missão. Na hora em que um rapaz moreno, de cabelo estranhamente espetado — Zushi pensou que ele devia gastar muito com potes de gel de cabelo —, apareceu atrás de Killua, a flecha finalmente surgiu. Alluka atravessou a rua, vendo a flecha vindo a mil por hora, e tentou segurá-la pelo cabo. Zushi veio atrás dela e tentou ajudá-la a segurar o cabo também, mas era tamanha a força que a flecha se soltou mesmo assim, machucando as mãos deles.

— A gente vai se apaixonar? — perguntou ele temeroso, fechando os olhos.

— Apenas quem detém o coração de vidro, isso que foi proferido no feitiço. — respondeu, fechando as mãos, sentindo os cortes ardendo.

Foi quando ela olhou na direção da flecha e a viu indo na direção de Killua. Seu coração parecia estar na boca e ela quase gritou quando a viu cortando de leve o ombro dele, fazendo-o cair em cima do rapaz atrás dele, que o segurou, preocupado.

— Você está bem ? — perguntou olhando nos olhos do outro, que fez o mesmo e seus olhos tomaram um brilho intenso.

_ Puta merda _ , pensou Alluka.

— Estou sim. — o outro rapaz respondeu, sorrindo e se levantando.

— Killua é o dono do coração de vidro. — a bruxa resmungou e Zushi lhe olhou. — Temos que fazer alguma coisa logo.

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, podem demorar meses. Quem quiser att logo, manda dez pila no meu PicPay


End file.
